The present invention relates to a swing machine having a wave-shaped slot such that the support member moves in various directions.
A conventional swing machine is shown in FIG. 7 and includes a motor 71 whose output shaft 711 is eccentrically connected to a block 72. A sliding member 73 is movably engaged with two rods 74 and the block 72 has a protrusion 722 which is engaged with the sliding member 73. A support member 75 is connected to the sliding member 73 so that when the motor 71 is in operation, the block 72 drives the sliding member 73 to move in a horizontal direction. A use may put his/her feet on the support member 75 and the muscles of the feet can be relaxed by the swing of the support member 75. However, the way of swing does not change and is boring for the users so that the market expects new generation of the swing machine that may generate various ways of swing to effectively relax the muscles of the feet of users.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a swing machine which comprises a casing having a motor received therein. A block is eccentrically connected to an output shaft of the motor and a first protrusion extends from a side of the block. A rail is located in the casing and has a groove. A sliding member is slidably engaged with the groove and has a slot in which the first protrusion of the block is movably engaged. A second protrusion extends from a side of the sliding member and a top of the sliding member is connected to a support member. A limitation member is located in the casing and has a wave-shaped slot in which the second protrusion is movably engaged.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a swing machine wherein the support member is moved in various ways and directions.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.